Emo Moegi
is one of the main characters of Kiratto Pri☆Chan. Her childhood friend is Mirai Momoyama, and she is a 2nd year student at Kirarigaoka Middle School. She is a member of the cheerleading club. She is a pop-type idol whose preferred brand is Girl's Yell. Her catchphrase is "Emoi". Appearance Emo is a young girl with sharp azure eyes and blonde hair worn in thin pigtails with a curled lock on top, held by pale blue ribbon. Her spiked bangs frame her face with a few sticking up. When wearing her school uniform, she pairs it with a blue, animal-eared parka or hoodie. Personality A head-strong girl who acts before thinking. She is passionate and loves sports; as much as she loves a brand new fad until she grows tired of it. She often puts others before herself. Relationships Mirai Momoyama Her childhood friend and teammate in Miracle☆Kiratts. Rinka Aoba Her friend, manager and teammate in Miracle☆Kiratts. Shunta Moegi Her younger brother. Emo doesn't get along with her brother very well. Anna Akagi Her classmate and rival from the neighboring class who she constantly argues with. Despite their arguing, they are rather fond of each other as shown when Emo gives Anna a bouquet of flowers as a gift of her return. Etymology Moegi (萌黄) - Moe (萌) means "sprout", while gi (黄) means "yellow". Together, they mean "yellowish-green". Gi is a reference to her yellow hair, similarly to the other characters' family names. Emo (えも) - In Japan, the term is used for the "Emotional Hardcore" genre of music. Significant Coords * Pri☆Chan Uniform Yellow Coord - Her casual coord in the Kiratto Pri☆Chan world. * Girl's Yell Kiratto Coord - Her first Kiratto coord. * Pretty Ribbon Vivid Blue Coord - Her coord in several visuals. * Miracle☆Kiratts Group Kiratto Coord - Her second Kiratto coord. * Pure Princess White Kiratto Coord - Her third Kiratto coord. * Miracle Idol Pop Coord - Her coord in Season 2 visuals. * Courage Yellow Jewel Coord - Her first Jewel coord. Trivia * Her birthday is on September 9th, which is Popcorn Day in Japan. ** Her favorite food is popcorn. * Her voice actress previously voiced Sophie Hojo from PriPara. ** She is the only member of Miracle☆Kiratts to not be voiced by a member of Run, Girls, Run! * Her blood type is O. * Her height is 150cm. * She shares some similarities with Hanon Hôshô from Mermaid Melody. ** Emo's personality is a bit like Hanon's, in which they are friendly extroverts but they can be troublemakers. ** Her relationship with Mirai is similar to Hanon's with Lucia. *** Also note that her hair color and hairstyle are similar to Lucia. * She shares some similarities with Ann Fukuhara from Pretty Rhythm, and Dorothy West from Pripara. ** All three of them have mixed western pedigrees, but Ann and Emo have a 1/4, while Dorothy has a 1/2 difference. ** They are all pop attributes and a playful personality. * Emo bears similarities with Ema Hinata from ''Aikatsu Friends!''. ** They have the same hair color and wear their hair in a similar style. ** Coincidentally, their names are also similar, only being 1 letter apart. ** They are both pop-type idols. ** Their eyes colors are similar in shade, but Ema's have a green tint while Emo's have blue. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Idol Category:Student Category:Main Characters Category:Kirarigaoka Middle School Category:Kiratto Pri☆Chan Category:Anime Category:Pop Idol Category:Miracle☆Kiratts Member Category:S1 Main Character Category:Girl's Yell User Category:Moegi Family Category:Miracle☆StAr Member